Reunion
by louiselane
Summary: The missing cousins scene that should have in Arrival.


**TITLE:** Reunion  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** The missing cousins scene that should have in "Arrival".   
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Chloe/Lex and Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** Arrival/Mortal  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS .

Chloe was anxious to come back to Smallville. She was sitting in Lex's limo with him by her side looking curiously at her. The last few hours were so confusing and she still was trying to understand everything that happened with her and Clark in the Yukon. She still was confused when Lex woke her from her dreams.

Are you okay, Chloe?Yes, I'm just tired, it was a long trip.I'm still confused how did you end in a hospital in Yukon? Lex asked still looking suspiciously at her.

I have no idea, Lex. Chloe said trying to avoid his eyes. In a minute I was in the caves with you and in the other I was waking in the North Polo. Chloe smiled at him. I don't know what happened. I'm just as confused as you, Lex.Is that so?

They spend the rest of the trip in silence which was good, since Chloe didn't want to answer more of Lex's questions, especially the ones that involved Clark, especially now that Clark knows that she knows.

When Chloe arrived at home, she was surprised to see her cousin Lois there. Lois smiled when notice Lex's limo with Chloe inside.

She said hugging Chloe when she left the limo. You're okay. I was so worried about you. I couldn't leave Smallville without knowing you were okay. Lois said in a husky voice.

I am and I'm glad you are all right too. Chloe smiled at her What happened to your voice?

Lois forced her voice to speaks. Miss Congeniality gave me a neck message for trying to defend Mr. Kent. She explained frowning But I can't talk too much, the doctor said.You? Can't talk much? Owww, this would be hard.

Lois smirked at her commentary.Anyway, I just came here to make sure you are all right. And to give you this. She smiles given Chloe a small package.

What's that? Chloe asked suspicious.

Your graduation present. I should have given it to you after your graduation but it's kind of hard to do that during a Meteor shower.

Chloe smiled again and ripped the present to find out it was a flash grenade. You're welcome. Lois smiled at her. I figured that I should give to you a useful present. That could help you in situations like that. She explains.

I loved , Lois. This will be very handy. Chloe hugged her again before Lois entered her car.

I'll say goodbye to Clark now. The Kents said he was on the way to the hospital. Lois started the car before leaving. I hope I can come back in two weeks. Lucy is in big trouble already.

Chloe and Lex exchanging looks before Lex entered his limo again, after Chloe enter her house. Chloe saw the limo leave when she looked at the sky wondering what happened to Clark.

In the hospital, Lois was already there waiting for Clark, when she notice the elevator doors opened and Clark arriving carrying a bouquet in his hand that Lois stole the minute he put one foot on the floor.  
Clark, you shouldn't have. She said picking the bouquet and touching the petals.

Actually, I didn't.Too sweet for words.How did you get that frog in your throat?" Clark asks curious about Lois still forcing her voice.

Well, that's what happens when you get a neck massage from Barbie, the barbarian. The doctor says I shouldn't talk too much.Gee, that's too bad. Clark said sarcastically already annoying.

Don't get your hopes up, Smallville, it's not permanent. I've got to catch a plane to Geneva in 2 hours, and if I'm late, you know, the general court marshals me.

Lois was already leaving when Clark called her. Wait. I did want to say thank you. You were there for my parents. That means a lot" Clark smiled at her very thankfully at Lois for helping his parents get out alive from the destroyed house. I wasn't able to be there the moment they need me. And you were. You helped them to escape alive.I'm sure it does. But even you can't help everybody, Clark. Besides, they put a roof over my head. I should help them in a moment like this. They are like my family already. Lois reminded him. I'd do everything again in a heart beat.You welcome. Lois hugged him again. Take good care of your parents. They deserve it.I will. Don't worry.See you around Smallville. She says before catching up the elevator.

The End.


End file.
